


Just you and I

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Drabble, M/M, Thundershield Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 12 - Thor wants to share some asgardian mead with Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and I

"Come join me, Steven," Thor said, throwing a convivial arm around his captain’s slumped shoulders.  The soldier started from his reverie and caught sight of the bottles the asgardian was holding in his other hand.

"I’d love to buddy, but…" he shook his head, a little sadly, "I can’t get drunk.  Metabolism’s too fast."

Thor winked at him knowingly.

"But this is asgardian mean, my captain!  Even the stoutest of sorrows can be drowned herein."

Steve frowned, mulling over the idea momentarily before Thor leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Just you and I, a fur rug, our friendship, and firelight," he murmured, before slipping out of the room with regal grace.

Steve never was quite sure what made him follow the thunder god that night - but he never did regret it.


End file.
